Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used in cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, desktop monitors, and television applications. One embodiment of the present invention deals with a color, transmissive LCD that requires backlighting, where the backlight may use one or more LEDs emitting white or colored light. The LEDs are distinguished from laser diodes in that the LEDs emit incoherent light.
In many small displays, such as for cell phones, PDAs, and other devices, it is important that the display be thin. Further, since such small displays are typically battery operated, it is important that the light from the LED is efficiently coupled to the back of the LCD.
LEDs that emit a majority of light in a direction generally parallel to a circuit board are known and have been used in backlights. It is space-efficient in small devices for the circuit board powering the LEDs to be parallel with the LCD. The side-emitted light is coupled into a side of the backlight waveguide, causing the height of the LED to be a limiting factor in making the backlight thinner.
One type of side-emitting LED is a “top emitting” LED that is packaged so that the LED's light emitting active layer is perpendicular to the board's surface. Side-emitting LEDs have also been created by providing a side-emitting lens over a conventional LED, causing the light to be reflected out only through the sides of the lens. These types of side-emitting LEDs do not have a low profile.
Therefore, lower profile side-emitting LEDs are needed along with an efficient backlight incorporating such LEDs.